gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Cantina Pets
In its time of service The GateWorld Cantina has drawn in many forms of life, most of these forms take shelter in The Basement. However, sometimes a crewmember may become attached to a certain creature and keep it as a pet. It is rare but not unheard of, and the pets are well cared for and come from many different worlds and eras. Sometimes even a crewmember will become an animal (usually accidental) and they will become a pet until they are returned to their original state. Crew Pets * T-Rex - Belongs to Admiral Mappalazarou. It is kept in The Basement at all times. * Drac (un-deceased) - Belonged to Susie. A vampire monkey of unknown origins, which was killed by Mapp, later accidentally resurrected by Avatar perhaps because Rasputin was playing with the gates to hell again. * Ba'al the rat - Belongs to Susie and Mapp. Former crewmember who was transformed into a rodent to prevent him from leaving the cantina. * Leo the Imp - Belongs to Tom. Believed to be the leader of an army of imps. * Susie (eventually was returned to original state) - Capuchin monkey. Belonged to Mapp. * Sammy the Squirrel - A strangely intelligent, hammer-wielding squirrel that belongs to WingedPegasus. *'Rover' - A quick and stealthy predator from the future that belongs to Crazy Tom. * Colin - A six foot penguin who has served on the Cantina as a waiter and more recently as Master Helmsman. He is generally considered to be the best penguin helmsman in the galaxy. Belongs to Pharaoh Hamenthotep. * Buster - A small little dog that follows Promethius30 around ever since he saved him from Temock (The infamous dog catcher). Buster can also speak but because of his lack of intelligence he has very little to say. * Gorgeous George - Mapp's pet Xenomorph who often plays with the T-Rex. * Gunathar - Magical Onyx figurine, in the form of a Panther, that Wolfax the Necromancer recently aquired in his travels. * Plesie - FN's pet Plesieasour he keeps in the extra cargo bay. She is generaly nice but around spring time she gets a little hormonal. * Dragon Girl - Originally a man known as Promethius30 who then became a woman, gave birth to twins and is now 3/4 dragon 1/4 human woman. Belongs to Pharaoh Hamenthotep. *'Mongul the Mongoose' - A giant mongoose Tom Barbabil tried to have attack Wolfax when it was released from its magical urn, Wolfax befriended the Mongoose and the mongoose agreed to be a Companion of Wolfax's *'The Lions' - 3 Lions, of unusual intellege, that live in the Basement, usually they are playing card games like Texas Hold-em or Blackjack *'Lazy Spork '- The latest pet to enter the cantina was kinda enough to submit herself to Planetary_Alliance, Pharoh Hamenthotep, and Jelgate for genetic modification. When everything was done jelgate had removed her kidneys, Planetary_Alliance had replaced them with flatspace compressors full of dr peper in one and rootbeer in another with nipples on each of her sides for each, Pharaoh Hamenthotep removed her lungs and replaced them with gills, jelgate weilded wings to her, Pharaoh Hamenthotep added a tail with two pairs of spikes on the end, Planetary_Alliance replaced her nose with a snout, Pharaoh Hamenthotep added a second pair of legs, and Planetary_Alliance gave her elf ears. *'The Harassment Panda' - a pet of the cantina, is called forth to normaly help with the torture of those who commit the most atrocious crimes. He is normaly seen wearing leather pants, a leather vest and a leather mask, with a spiked collar. His torture method of choice is a whip. *'Dweezle the Space Pirate' - friend and companion to Myn McGeek. They met before Myn found the Cantina, on one of her many adventures. Although the Space Pirates are Myn's enemy (having kidnapped and sold her to slave traders as a child), Dweezle has shown time and time again that he is one of the very few (if not the only) good Pirate. With Myn's help and encouragement, Dweezle has rejected the pirate way and turned to good, choosing to explore with Myn as her silent protector. Other than Myn, few have ever seen Dweezle, as he prefers not to be seen or heard. He keeps hidden with a personal cloaking device, and never leaves Myn's side if he can help it. He frequently wears a dark green bandanna on his head. * Pointy & Thing - Gregorius' pet Ascended, kept in a fishtank on the bar. * Pet Dalek - Gregorius' pet Dalek, usually he's causing trouble in the universe unless Greg calls him to take care of Cantina business. * The Sofa - Although Teyilia has claimed ownership, it is well rumoured that the Sofa itself belongs to no man. * Mappcat - Belongs to Mapp. A seemingly normal domestic feline who shares Mapp's obsession with 'spraying' CJ. Category:Legacy The Basement More Information - The Basement Most of these creatures have developed a habitat in The Basement, but although there are many creatures down there already only a few have been claimed by the crew as pets.